Fire Emblem The Black Sword
by VoxTheHero
Summary: Eliwood, Hector and Lyn stumble across a mystrious kingdom and meet a man whom carries a soul stealing blade...


Fire Emblem – The Black Sword by Vox  
  
Chapter 1 – T he Kingdom of Demaion  
  
Eliwood was out on a little ride with his close friend Hector and his friend Lyn. They reached the edge of the forest near Bern and saw a mysterious kingdom. The dismounted and went down a hill to enter the city. It was a bustling Bazaar full of shops and stalls. "Hey you new guys! You want some chou mein!?" demanded a Chinese food seller. "No thanks." Said Eliwood shaking his head. Eliwood was a tall man who had flaming red hair and blue eyes. He wore armor and clothes and a cloak which made him look important but that he was he was King of Caelin. His best friend Hector was tall and muscular with blue hair and blue eyes who carried his trusty axe wherever he went. Lyn was princess of a far away kingdom and had Green hair and green eyes. She wore the style clothes that Sarecae tribal women wore. Her mystic sword the Mani Kati was hung loosely at her side. They made their way to the palace of this town and saw the king. The King of the town they now know as Demaion was young looking he had Black hair that was all messy and he had teal eyes and a marking on his face like a thorn. He Greeted them nicely and said "Hello travellers! I am Torque Van Sagan III and I am king of this city." Eliwood nodded and introduced the little group. Torque shook every one's hand and then called for someone. An instant later a man cloaked and hooded walked into the room. He cast off his hood and revealed his face underneath. He was tall but skinny his hair was a dirty blue and his eyes where blue as well. He had a scar running from his right check to his nose and looked stern but very nice somehow. "M'lord?" he inquired to Torque. "This is Keebo Dragonis my friends. He is both a loyal subject and my best friend. Keebo, show them to an available room."  
  
Chapter 2 – The Sword Deathscream  
  
After Eliwood and company had a good nights sleep and ate breakfast in the great hall, a messenger rushed inside the hall and ran to Torque. He whispered something into his ear and then bowed and ran back out. "Well my friends, it seems we have a crisis." Said Torque as he lowered his head clearly choosing his words carefully. "The city appears to be under siege by bandits." Hector stood up. "Then what are you waiting for!? GATHER THE TROOPS!!" Lyn stood up immediantly and shoved Hector back in his seat. "That is NO WAY TO TALK TO A KING HECTOR!" she yelled. Eliwood was silent and then finally said "Lyn, can you get the mercenaries together?" "Yes m'lord" she said and bowed and bolted for the horses. The city was already being attacked when she returned. She brought some old friends among them were Hawkeye, Matthew, Jaffar, Raven, Priscilla and Legault. After introducing them, they rushed outside fully equipped and engaged the foe. When the battle seemed hopeless and the bandits where metres away from the palace, a cloaked figure rushed into battle and drew a black sword. He attacked the remaining bandits and whenever he made a kill, the sword would shimmer a grey color. When the last bandit fell, he sheathed the sword and threw off his hood. It was Keebo. "hey, that was close wasn't it?" he chuckled. The whole party's jaws were wide with awe and asked him what was with the sword. Keebo looked down and then turned away. Torque whispered "its called Deathscream"  
  
Chapter 3 – The Full moon  
  
A few days later, Keebo looked much more depressed with every mention of Deathscream. He sunk low in his chair as if no one would see him and was clearly upset. Hector saw him one day by a fountain that had a statue of a beautiful woman with a rose bush beside her and then sat beside him and said "What is wrong with you man! You make me sick! You wont eat and you pretend like you are invisible." A hand descended down and pinched Hector's ear and pulled him away. Then Lyn sat down beside Keebo. "what is wrong Keebo?" she asked. Keebo lowered his head and said "You shouldn't be near me at all. Tonight is the night you will go home." He looked up at the statue and walked away. "my son is waiting." He said as he walked off. At night, Eliwood was walking around the castle and saw Keebo in his room. "Ah shit!" Keebo said and then he transformed. His face became a snout and his ears grew pointy. A tail burst out of his back and his cloak was shredded by the pressure. His muscles bulged and he grew a mass of blue fur and then howled at the moon and leaped out of the window. Eliwood stood there in shock and said "a w-w-werewolf!?" he rushed outside and got Lyn and Hector. The friends rushed to Keebo's wereabouts and saw the werewolf snarling at them. 


End file.
